Til Death Do Us Part
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: It was supposed to be the day of her dreams, but it ended up being her worst nightmare. (Warning: Character Deaths)


_The Sugar Rush racers are upgraded in this and are about 21 years old mentally/physically._

_EDIT: READ THE ENDING. If you don't stick until the end, you will not understand what is going on. This is one of those "more than meets the eye" stories._

* * *

**'Til Death Do Us Part**

Vanellope von Schweetz-Fluggerbutter trembled in anticipation as she stood outside the balcony of the Honeymoon Suite that she and Rancis had secured for themselves in_ EZ Livin' 2_, looking out at the starry night sky that glistened above the softly rolling ocean. The wedding had been a marvelous success, having taken place in _Sugar Rush. _Laffy Taffy vines had provided the background music at the ceremony, much to Calhoun's annoyance who had been there with Felix. Snowanna and Crumbelina had gone nuttier than the 'Assorted with Nuts' fan section when it came to decorating the place. Giant lollipops wrapped in pink ribbons, a chocolate fountain, a Fruit Roll-up as the runner for the aisle, and other such creative candy-related decor had highlighted the ceremony.

Gloyd and Swizzle had been the best men, with Candlehead and Jubileena being the bridesmaids (each girl being paired with their respective boyfriend). Ralph had walked Vanellope down the aisle, trying to put on a brave front and not cry like a diaper baby in front of everyone. Beard Papa had been in charge of the ceremony and in the blink of an eye, the president and the peanut butter-themed racer were bound to each other in wedlock.

The only person that had not been there was Taffyta, who Vanellope knew still harbored a flame for Rancis. The two had dated for a few months not too long after they had gone through their upgrade, but Rancis had ditched her after tiring of her snobbish ways. He had started talking to Vanellope not too long after that and the two became very close as a result, which eventually progressed to dating and then to something more.

Taffyta had grown so jealous, that she had started accusing Vanellope of cheating during races with her glitching ability, and even claiming that King Candy had been a better ruler. Regardless of her hurtful words and destructive attitude, Vanellope was deeply saddened at having lost a friend, yet at the same time she knew she couldn't live her life blaming herself for Taffyta's words and actions. She forced herself to focus on she and Rancis's ever blooming relationship and not worry about the rotten things.

The still blushing bride grasped her hands gently to the balcony's safety rail, inhaling the salty air that most of _EZ Livin' 2_ was saturated in. Vanellope looked down at her left hand, the small candy rock diamond glistening in the moonlight. Rancis had told her just today at the reception that he had made the ring himself, spending hours in secret after Vanellope and he had already parted ways before bedtime to forge it out of some peanut brittle boulders that were located near his own private home.

A pair of hands gently clasped Vanellope's shoulders from behind, causing her to start from the surprise then instantly calmed when she felt Rancis work his fingers into them in a soothing fashion.

"Enjoying the scenery?"

She sighed as she rested her head back on Rancis's strong chest, possible due to the fact that he was a head taller than her. His hands massaged into her shoulders, making the president's hazel eyes drift down to a half-open position.

"Yes, it's beautiful," she breathed as she allowed herself to enjoy her free massage. A smirk played at her lips before adding, "Maybe we can go skinny-dipping later."

He scoffed a laugh at that, dropping his hands at her shoulders. "For all we know, we're _allergic_ to salty things being that we're from a sugary game."

Vanellope frowned and quizzically arched her brow at his tone, turning around to face him. "Hey, who peed on_ your_ Oreos? We're on our honeymoon, we ought to have a little fun."

Rancis gave her a lop-sided grin and put his hands on her shoulders firmly to calm her. "Lighten up, I was trying to joke and it came out wrong is all. And I thought we could limit our fun to the bedroom."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and it was enough to make her let out a small giggle. "Okay, I'm sorry," she told him, hugging her arms around his chest and planting some kisses on his collarbone through his tight tee-shirt. "Let's get off this balcony, don't want perverts looking in on us."

Vanellope tugged at his hand to lead him back into the bedroom proper, her new husband rolling his eyes playfully at her comment. "Yet you had no problem earlier with the idea of _skinny-dipping, _which also chances the risk of being caught by perverts."

She let out a frustrated sigh, dropping his hand. "_Now_ who needs to 'lighten up'? This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives."

Rancis smiled at her in an annoyingly condescending fashion as he reached to tuck some of her raven hair behind her ear. "Oh, it _is_ the happiest day of my life. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just exhausted from the earlier excitement."

He turned around to shut the balcony doors and close the pastel blue curtains, which helped to accent the cheery beach theme that the suite was in. Vanellope admired the muscles in his back for a moment before shaking her mind clear.

"I'm going to go change into your wedding present, maybe _that_ will get you in a good mood," she said seductively, turning herself to head to the bathroom to put on her new lingerie she got _just_ for tonight.

She hadn't taken two steps when she suddenly felt Rancis's hand slap itself across her mouth with his other hand firmly secured across her chest. Her eyes widened and she panicked, trying to glitch away from him but she found herself unable to for some reason. He had a rag pressed up against her nose and mouth and the smell of chloroform entered her nostrils. Fearing for her life and a crushing sense of betrayal swept into her all at once, all the while trying to struggle against him.

Rancis proved to be too much for her, and he eventually won in the end. Vanellope felt herself fading from consciousness, the last thing she saw being that of Rancis's sneering face as he laid her down on the bed...

* * *

Vanellope groaned as she regained her senses, tossing her head to and fro as she laid in her supine position on the bed. She had some hair in her face, and she went to reach a hand over to move it out of the way but found that she could not. Actually, she couldn't move _either_ of her arms.

Still groggy, she furrowed her brows in confusion as she felt someone grab her chin to force her to look up towards the ceiling. Rancis, an eerily calm smile on his face, was sitting on her stomach as he caressed her face to get the hair out of her eyes.

"It's about time you woke up, _princess_," he stated in a cocky manner. "Or, since you're older now, I guess that makes you the _queen_."

Vanellope's hazel eyes blinked slowly as his face came into view more clearly. "What...what are you doing?" she asked him tiredly, still trying to shake off the earlier effects of the chloroform. She found that her legs had been tied down as well, preventing any movement whatsoever.

"Simply taking care of business," he shrugged casually. "I'm sorry to say that your reign as ended as ruler of Sugar Rush. I think it's time for another king, what do you think?"

Vanellope stared deep into Rancis's warm brown eyes, which had always been a source of comfort to her, and she managed to let out a quiet, nervous chuckle. "Th-this is a joke, right?" she asked him, her brain scrambling to wake itself up. "Haha, boy, you've been hanging around with Gloyd too long."

Rancis smirked down at her and the small smile she had mustered up had faded. "This is no joke. I'm being _dead_ serious."

He crawled off of her and he headed to the small dresser, his back facing Vanellope now. She had to crane her head to see anything that he was doing, tears flooding her eyes. Again, she attempted to glitch in order to teleport herself to safety but found herself, again, unable to.

"Sorry, you can't use your little cheat to get out of this one," Rancis informed her, still not facing her. "That ring I gave you was actually fashioned from those glitch-proof chains that King Candy bound you in while you were in the Fungeon."

"What!" she yelped in exclamation, grief evident in her tone. Breathing heavily, she began to work at her fingers to try and loosen the ring from her but it was on so tight, that it stayed put. The ring that was meant to be a symbol of their undying love, that bound her to her lover, was now ironically being used to bind her to her death by her lover's hands.

Rancis turned around, a dagger made from a jawbreaker shard in his hand. Vanellope began to frantically, yet uselessly, shrink back from him, small cries escaping her.

"Rancis, no, please we can talk this over!" she begged him, her chest tightening as her heart beat rapidly against her sternum. "I, I can let you make all the decisions regarding _Sugar Rush_! You can be in complete control, just please don't kill me! I love you, please don't do this!"

The blonde-haired racer dawned a lock of faux sympathy as he made his way over to the side of the bed to rest, looking into her eyes with that same creepy look on his face. "That's too bad, Vanellope, because I never loved you."

His words crushed her very soul, her gasping sobs making her shake all over. "No...no, how could...how could you trick me like this? How could you play with my heart, you selfish molasses-hole!"

He threw his head back and laughed heartily before peering down at her, using the edge of the dagger to trace a small swirl against her belly. She cringed at the touch, trying to control her breathing so it wouldn't accidentally slice her abdomen open.

"I never stopped loving Taffyta, Van," he informed her, his kind voice making the cruel words her spoke sound even worse. "I only dumped her so that I could worm myself into your private world and eventually marry you to become the legal king. And if you keep screaming like that, I'll kill you _now_."

"Everyone will notice I'm missing when you go back to _Sugar Rush," _she stated suddenly, a glimmer of hope arising in her situation. "Everyone will know that you did something to me because you're the only one that was with me all night."

Rancis clucked at her chidingly. "Silly Vanellope, accidents happen all the time. Who's to question me if I were to say that you slipped in the shower and bashed in your head? It's not like there will be proof of your death, since when you die, you disappear completely." He chuckled darkly, adding, "Everyone will feel so sorry for the new king being a widower on his honeymoon. No one will dare try to say that I can't have the throne, when it's legally mine now. I'll grieve for a while, then eventually I'll start publicly dating Taffyta again, and when I feel the time is right, _she_ can be my queen."

Vanellope choked back her tears, her head dizzy from this sudden twist in her reality. "You're worse than Turbo," she whispered raggedly, the binds on her wrists and ankles beginning to cut into her painfully.

An amused grin played at his features. "Yes, Turbo kept you alive, but that allowed for everyone to be cruel to you all your life. That can be worse than death, if you think about it. At least your suffering will be ending soon."

Rancis once again straddled Vanellope's waist, aiming the dagger's point right at her heart. The broken president whimpered in fear, cursing herself for having gotten herself in a mess she couldn't get out of. Rancis grinned widely as he slowly pushed it into her, using a pillow to press against her face so that her cries could not be heard.

"As we say in_ Sugar Rush_, _'Parting is such sweet sorrow'."_

* * *

Rancis rinsed off the dagger in the bathroom sink before taking a lick of the non-sharpened side. He shrugged at the taste, never having been much of a jawbreaker fan, and then went out to throw it into his luggage bag. He would have to discard of it on his trip home to Sugar Rush. He had his grieving speech planned out perfectly, having practiced in Taffyta's bathroom mirror for a few months now to make sure it was convincing.

A light knock at the door jolted him, quickly glancing at the bed to make sure Vanellope's code had fully dissolved. It had, and nothing was there except for the binds she had been attached to and her wedding ring. He snatched it up and ripped the binds away from the bed, throwing all of it in his currently emptied luggage bag before straightening the curl in his hair and heading for the door. He cracked it open just enough to peek out at who was there.

"I told you not to come here," he hissed angrily, dragging Taffyta inside by her forearm and quickly locking the door back. "It'll look suspicious having you here when I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon."

The strawberry-themed girl rolled her eyes largely at him before taking a gander at the room. "I take it she's dead now. Good riddance. I was so tired of her beating me with that glitch of hers."

"Don't worry, no one will be in your way on the track except for _me_ now," Rancis replied back cockily, swinging her around to face him as he held her to him. "I'm still the best there is, after all."

She gave him a closed smile while running her hands through his hair. "Too bad I didn't show up earlier. We could have made out in front of her right before you killed her."

Rancis chuckled deeply, sliding his hands down to cup her bottom as he eased them both towards the bed. "You've grown more sadistic since your upgrade...only one more asset I can appreciate."

Taffyta threw her head and laughed in devious glee, tugging him closer to her. "And I must say, it's rather nice touching this body again, even though it isn't the original. You should have heard him beg and cry to let him live when I buried him in _House of the Dead_. Lucky for me, no one was around to see or hear it. I can't believe he got so easily suckered into following me this morning during last-minute wedding preparations."

"It's also quite remarkable that I was able to code an exact replica of him for my own use," her lover commented, laying her down on the bed and hovering over her. "I even sound like him. At least this way, I can fit right into the game without any suspicions from the others. It's actually nice to be a little taller for once."

"Good thing I was able to sneak into the code room for you, huh?" Taffyta asked him, tracing her finger down his nose. She knew that she was laying in the same spot that Vanellope had just died at, but the thought didn't bother her at all. In fact, it gave her goosebumps of pleasure. "And that I followed all your directions instead of turning you in to Vanellope like I probably should have when I first found you alive."

"You wouldn't have," he remarked surely, petting the sides of her face. "You hated her too much to help her, same with Fluggerbutter."

She shrugged as she rubbed on his chest with her flat hands. "He deserved to die for leaving me for that _glitch_. Though I am glad to be in use of this body again," she giggled lightly. "No offense or anything."

"None taken, I rather like looking like this. It even came with a six-pack of abs."

"Besides, King Rancis doesn't sound _too_ bad," she told him, leaving some kisses on his jawline. "Nor does Queen Taffyta..."

He rolled his eyes up as he pushed her back down on the bed to make her stop. "King _Turbo_ would be my first and only choice, but I doubt it would go over too well. And don't get too cozy, _queenie_. I only involved you in this because of your history with Fluggerbutter. One step out of line, and you'll be as good as gone as Vanellope." He smiled back down at her as he began to unzip her jacket. "Be glad you used to be my favorite."

She gave him a crooked smile, reaching her hands up underneath his tee-shirt to feel his abs. "Good thing I'm older now, huh? Might be a little awkward if I were still nine."

He wrinkled his nose at the very thought. "I wouldn't think of you like _this_ if you were nine." He tossed her jacket to the side and shrugged his shirt off. "That said, kissing you is much more pleasing than kissing that glitch, even if I only had to do it once. Saying those vows made my stomach nearly empty its contents all over her. Good thing I'm a master at lying."

"Awww, poor Turby, had to kiss that nasty glitch," she cooed at him, then stopped when she saw his eyes flash yellow at her in anger.

"Don't call me that," he demanded of her in an even tone. He smiled at her again after another moment, then added, "So...since we're in the Honeymoon Suite, we might as well put it to good use to congratulate ourselves on a job well done."

Taffyta giggled at him before gazing up into his eyes with her big blue ones. "Long live the king."


End file.
